Forever in Oblivion
by LonelyAngel91
Summary: Quick two part. Sabrina is cursed with forever being an immortal Medjai. Living forever to defend the dead with your immortal soul mate, Ardeth Bay, is a heavy burden to live through.
1. Chapter 1

(1)

"_You don't have to cry," I spoke reaching up and gently stroking his cheek. "We will meet again."_

_I let my hand drop as I shifted into the darkness. The last thing I felt was his tender kiss on my lips._

"How are you holding up?" Rick asked lightly hitting Ardeth on the shoulder.

I emerged from the nearby wall fumbling to the ground.

My ears were extra sensitive to the noise everyone was making.

"No, don't shoot!" Ardeth shouted.

I pushed myself off the ground feeling my muscles tingle as they came back to life. I took my first breath wincing in pain as my lungs stretched to hold the air. I hung my head low as the feel of starvation caused me to hold my stomach.

"Sabrina?" Ardeth asked as he knelt down beside me.

"In the flesh," my voice cracked as I looked up through my long dark hair.

I collapsed then rolling on my side. Ardeth propped me up letting my head lay in his lap. I looked up at him as my fuzzy vision started to focus.

"I need to eat something," I said as my voice came in and out.

"Of course," Ardeth breathed.

"But she died…" Evie trailed off looming over me.

Ardeth quickly took out a few pieces of dried up food and started chewing on them. He bent over me and passed them from his mouth to mine.

"That's gross," Jonathan spoke in disgust.

"Her jaw is still too weak to chew any hard foods," Ardeth said repeating his actions.

"How is it that she lives when she died in your arms?" Evie asked.

"It's an old secret only a few of the Medjai know," I spoke sitting up.

"Theses robes are so heavy when you come back," I said as my arms had a hard time moving with the thick material covering them.

I slowly rose to my feet using the wall behind me as leverage. My legs were still asleep as the tingling sensation had yet to occur.

"Many years ago, there was a powerful sorcerer that came back from the underworld," Ardeth said watching me carefully.

"He was one of Imhoteps devoted servants," I added. "He made a bargain with the ruler of the underworld."

"He erupted from the sand for a few short moments and laid a curse on two particular Medjai," Ardeth said looking back down at his feet.

"He gave them the gift, or curse, of a lonely eternity," I spoke as some of my strength returned to me. "The two Medjai, fated to be lovers-"

"Were cursed to live for all eternity," Ardeth interrupted. "Only fulfilling their duties in life to protect the ancient temples of Egypt."

"Only allowed to show affection for one another in their last moments," I finished. "Just like his master, Imhotep, and his lover, Anck-Su-Namun."

Evie glanced back from me to Ardeth drawing the perfect picture.

"Let me guess," Rick said. "You two are the lucky ones?"

Ardeth and I remained silent and still.

"And… and there is no way to break this curse?" Evie asked.

"Not that we know of," I answered. "And we've been doing this for a while."

"And none of the other Medjai know about this?" Rick asked.

"They know of the legend," Ardeth answered. "But none of them have ever thought about it."

"And what happens when you try to show affection?" Evie asked curiously.

Ardeth looked down at his feet swallowing hard.

"It's better to show you, than to tell you," I answered standing upright.

I turned to face Ardeth barely four feet away from him. He positioned himself the same and gazed into my eyes with such sadness. I held a weak smile on my face trying to comfort him.

"It only hurts a little," I said taking one step forward.

Ardeth did the same, "Physically it hurts only a little."

We slowly raised our hands reaching out to one another. Both of our finger tips were only inches away. We leaned forward causing the curse to set in.

Our fingers began to turn to ash. Our skin peeled right off our bones, the muscle shriveled off, and the bone itself disintegrated barely making it to our feet before vanishing.

Ardeth and I inched forward as our hands crumbled off before us. Our robes never frayed as our arms were the next body part to deteriorate. Our hands would have been touching the other's shoulder had they still been there.

Ardeth and I were standing before one another. My robe began to fall against me as my breasts underneath began to vanish. The same started to happen to Ardeth's exposed chest as we still crept forward.

Ardeth lowered his head leaning in as I stood on my toes reaching up. Now our faces started to dismember. Our noses went first, followed by our foreheads and cheeks. Then our lips evaporated making our sign of affection worthless.

"Stop it!" Evie cried out pushing us away.

Ardeth took three giant steps back ad I nearly feel again the wall I came out of. Our bodies returned to normal instantly. Everything was intact and perfectly normal as Ardeth and I separated.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I said moving my hair to one side. "But we just don't know how to describe what you saw in words."

Evie's eyes were glossy with tears. Rick's face was plastered in pain. Jonathan had his head turned the other direction.

"So you're like… star crossed lovers?" Rick asked.

"Not exactly..." I answered trailing off.

"The Gods and the stars want us together," Ardeth explained. "It's just this curse that keeps us from each other."

"How do you know the Gods want you two together?" Rick asked pointing to Ardeth and I.

I looked over my shoulder, "It's written in stone somewhere in Egypt."

"The Gods created two perfect beings. Perfect not only in appearance but also in heart. They were created, not born, to defend and serve their Gods and people," Ardeth began.

Now it was my turn to look down in embarrassment. Our story was so personal; so intimate.

"They were promised to one another from the very beginning. The Gods smiled upon them as they remained pure and innocent until the proper time came. The man was the mentor and taught the woman everything he knew about the life around them and swore to protect her from the dangers it had to offer," Ardeth continued.

"And when the time came was when the curse came," I stated ending the fairytale story Ardeth was telling.


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

"And where is this story?" Evie asked looking around at all the walls.

"We aren't sure," I answered. "We've only seen it once."

"For all we know it could be buried in the sand or completely eroded," Ardeth added.

"I bet it could have an answer to your curse," Evie said with hope. "It might have an answer to your troubles."

An ear piercing screech sounded through the temple. I crouched down leaning against the nearby wall as both of my hands covered my ears.

'Let me put you out of your misery, lovers' a voice hissed.

"I was beginning to wonder why I came back so soon," I said raising to my feet.

"He has come back to finish you!" one Medjai said as he ran towards us.

I sighed, "Unless he plans to remove the curse himself and kill us, I highly doubt this sorcerer will prevail."

"But wait," Rick said. "How did he get out of the underworld again?"

"Who cares?" I asked taking my sword out and walking to the exit. "Only the devil himself enjoys for details."

Ardeth and I walked out with our swards in hand. The first thing that our eyes landed on was our target. He was on one of the pyramids wearing an untied robe that was on fire. His skin was untouched by the flame as his anger seemed to fuel the red.

"Death by fire," Ardeth spoke.

"This will be uncomfortable," I replied.

"It flies!" shouted a comrade.

The sorcerer swooped down from the pyramid and flew towards us hovering over the land. He dived with the sand dunes and rose with the wind.

'I come for a vengeance for my master Imhotep and his Anck-Su-Namun'

"Get a horse," Ardeth said.

"Lure away from the temple," I added.

"Fight till the death," Ardeth finished.

"Easy enough," I spoke as I walked away from him looking for a suitable horse.

"I'll join you guys," Rick said running over to his gun collection.

"Jonathan help me find their story!" Evie shouted.

I mounted a horse and rode out to the flying flame sorcerer.

"Here!" Rick shouted riding beside me. "Catch!"

I caught what he'd thrown, "A shot gun? The kick in this thing will throw me off my horse!"

The demon was fast; too fast. I found myself ducking from the heat as he seemed to glide right over me. I flew off my horse landing in the sand. I noticed when I hit the ground the backside of my robes had smoke rising from it.

"At least I put out the fire," I said watching the flying demon take a very wide turn.

I glanced down at the shot gun Rick threw to me, "Well, let's see if this works."

I held it up to my face and followed the red sorcerer. I shot out once hitting him in the shoulder. I winced as a sudden discomfort erupted in my shoulder.

I lined up again completely missing him the second time.

It was then I noticed that he was circling me. My eyebrows came together in confusion.

"He wants to finish me off?" I asked dropping the gun. "But takes his time doing it."

Ardeth rode up to me, "He's creating a sand cyclone."

I then felt the sand beneath my feet shift.

"I don't under stand why they always want to kill us slowly," I said as I mounted Ardeth's horse.

I had to lean back away from him on order to keep my hands and face visible. My legs did all the work when it came to holding on.

I glanced over my shoulder seeing the sorcerer making a ninety degree turn instead of a gradual one.

"I think he figured it out," I spoke as Ardeth urged the horse forward.

His horse was already tired from running out into the desert. Exhaustion was quickly taking over as it ran with two people on it's back instead of one.

I glanced behind myself again seeing the demon quickly gain on us. Rick was shooting at it from the side but the bullets weren't doing any damage.

"This isn't working," I spoke. "Time for the close range part of the fight."

I flipped off the horse backwards landing on my feet.

I heard Ardeth call out to me.

I quickly turned around and took out my sword again seeing the monster reaching out for me.

"Death by fire it is then," I said before I swung in.

I slashed the sorcerer across the face driving in into the sand.

I screamed out in pain as I too felt the sharp blade drive deep into my skin. I reached up and felt the huge gash across my face dripping with blood. I lowered my hand seeing an unfathomable amount of red liquid staining my skin.

I made the connection. Whatever pain the sorcerer felt, it was mirrored to the person who delivered the agony. Almost the same as our curse.

I glanced up seeing Ardeth and Rick approach me. I looked back down at the sorcerer seeing my opportunity.

"Sabrina?" Ardeth asked seeing my face.

"What happened?" Rick asked reaching out to me.

I moved away from his hand and glued my vision to the creature at my feet.

I didn't want to make it obvious to Ardeth. He seemed to take it better when he knew it wasn't coming.

"Just an accident," I spoke walking around to get to the best position.

Ardeth watched me suspicious.

"It did this to you," Ardeth whispered.

"I was just caught off guard, that's all," I replied looking up at him.

"Then let's end it while it's down," Rick said reaching out to borrow my sword.

"No!" I shouted. "I'll do it."

I then looked over Ardeth taking in everything I could.

I missed his touch; including the rough facial hair he had. It had been ages since I even felt his breath on my skin without death happening a moment later.

I noticed his hair and had the sudden urge to run my fingers though it.

The monster at my feet jerked suddenly sending Rick and Ardeth flying through the air.

I then plunged the sword down deep into the center on it's chest. The sorcerer quickly decayed leaving my sword standing in a mound of sand.

I bent over my swords feeling the hurt in my own chest. My eyes watered immediately and tears ran down my face meeting the river of blood that pooled at my chin.

I then heard Ardeth scream. I felt his strong arms cradle me as he gently pulled me off my sword.

"Why did you do that?" he asked horrified at how much blood covered me.

I smiled as I reached up with one and buried my fingers in his soft dark hair. He held my hand against his face remembering the simply joys of touch that I was. My hand gripped onto his hair as I slowly pulled him closer.

His musky sent filled my nostrils as my eyes rolled back into my head with pleasure. I even missed his scent along with his breath on my skin.

"It destroys me seeing you like this," Ardeth said his lips brushing over my own.

"You can never really get used to death," I struggled to speak. "Even with a story such as ours."

Ardeth wept as his tears feel onto my face.

"I'm sorry I had to go so soon," I apologized realizing I'd only been back for less than a day.

"Maybe this time you'll come back just as quickly," Ardeth said inhaling deeply as his nose buried itself in my hair.

"I sincerely hope so," I replied feeling my grip on his hair loosen.

Ardeth was shattered. He knew my time was coming to an abrupt halt. His grief was released as he held no shame in the cries he made for me. He cursed out screaming at the sky and wind around him.

I used the last of my strength pulling him back down to me.

"Kiss me," I whispered with my last breath.

Ardeth wasted no time granting me my last request.

He brought his lips to mine urgently. Ardeth tenderly suckled on my bottom lip remembering that it tickled me. He put years of passion and longing into the movements of his mouth he gasped for air.

A smile tugged on my lips from Ardeth's kiss as I faded into oblivion.


End file.
